108 Roses
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: After Being Together For Over Two Years, Po Has A Romantic Dinner Date With His Lovely Tigress. However Though, This Dinner Date Will Have More Then Just Food And Cuddling.


A new night had dawned on the valley of peace and everyone began to prepare dinner for both family and friends. However though, up at the jade palace something else was going on than meals being cooked. As Master Tigress was in her room getting ready and dressed in brand new clothing while Po was in the kitchen talking to his friends about something very serious.

"Guys I don't know, I mean what if she says no?" Po said in a very nervous tone while looking down at what seemed to be a little box that was in front of him.

"Don't say such a thing Po, I'm sure she will say yes," Viper said in an upbeat tone before shooting her friend a warm smile, making him chuckle slightly.

"Yeah Viper's right buddy, I mean why wouldn't she? You're the most awesomeness guy ever and besides that, you made a romantic dinner date for you and her," Mantis said hoping onto to Po's shoulder.

"True I just hope I don't mess any of this up, we have been together for over 2 years now and I want to make sure it all goes perfect when I propose to her," Po stated with a warm smile on his face making his friends nod.

"It will Po, you have nothing to worry about." Crane stated with a smile on his face as he looked at Po who in turn looked down at the little box again with a smile.

**Mean While Over In Tigresses Room**

"I hope I don't screw up this dinner date with my Po, Knowing him, he put a lot of time and effort into it." Tigress said with a smile on her face changing into her new set of clothes.

As Tigress had put on a new white silk training vest which had beautiful patterns of gold stream like ribbons on it, she then put on a new pair of black silk sweats which had bright white patterns of little tiger paw prints. After she had gotten dressed in her new clothing, Tigress looked at herself in the mirror making sure she looked good and clean for Po, which lead her to put on some peach scented perfume.

"There I'm all set for my dinner date with my awesome panda," Tigress stated with happiness in her voice before she left her room and began to head down the hall towards the kitchen.

**Back In The Kitchen**

"Alright, let's hope this turns out to be a good night," Po said, placing the little box back into his pocket and stood up from the table.

"Oh it will Po, as a matter of fact, I think I hear your Tigress coming this way right now," Monkey stated with a grin on his face as pointed to the kitchen door where you could indeed hear footsteps coming closer and closer.

And After a few minutes, Tigress had appeared in the door way and slowly made her way over to her panda to which she gently grabbed his left paw with her right and smiled up at him.

"You ready to go my sweet?" Tigress asked in a soft tone.

"I'm always ready when you are my little kitten," Po stated with a happy tone, making Tigress chuckle before she gave him a sweet peck on the lips and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well guys were off for our date," Po said as he and his feline began making their way to the door.

"Ok, well you two lovebirds have fun now, oh and Po!" Viper said making the panda turn around to only see Viper and the others give him a thumb's up, well Viper raised her tail. This made Po smile and give a thumb's up back before him and Tigress descended from the kitchen and soon out of the palace.

They then made their way slowly down the thousand steps and through the valley slowly enjoying each other's company. When they had left the valley, the two had begun to descend up a path that seemed to be leading up to the mountains, now Tigress had no idea where this dinner date was as Po had only told her it was going to be somewhere special and it could be the greatest night of their lives. They continued up the path for about twenty more minutes before they stopped in front of what seemed to be a green bush making Po turn to Tigress.

"Okay my sweet Tigress, close your eyes," Po said with a smile on his face, which made Tigress look at him with a bit of a weird look.

"But Po," Tigress said.

"Ah no buts Tigress, I want you to be surprised," Po said in a sweet tone, Tigress could only chuckle and nod before she closed her eyes as tight as she could. When Po made sure she wasn't peeking at all, he used his right paw to move the bushes aside and walk a little more with Tigress until he stopped again.

"Okay my love, you can open them now," Po said softly. And after a few seconds, Tigress opened her eyes up to only see, a sight that took her drawing breath away.

For when she opened them up, it was revealed to her that they were standing up high on a mountain which over looked the valley of peace and the beautiful night sky above them. She then seen right there in front of her a little table with two chairs on opposite ends of it, lit candles were on all of the corners of the table, and noodles as well as dumplings laid in the middle of the table with tea, plates, and bowls. When Tigress took a few moments to take it all in, she turned to Po who smiled at her.

"You did all this for our little dinner date Po?" Tigress asked in a wondered tone.

"Of course Tigress, after all, my little sweetie deserves the best," Po stated with a happy grin, making Tigress give him a soft warm lick on the cheek causing him to blush. And after regaining his composer form the lick Po wrapped his left arm around Tigresses right arm.

"May I escort you to your seat," Po asked with softness in his voice, acting like they were at a fancy ball.

"I would love that very much Po." Tigress said giving him a little nod. Po then chuckled slightly before he slowly walked his love over to one of the seats and let her take her seat first. He then scooted her close to the table before taking his own seat across from her.

"Alright my love, dig in!" Po said as he looked at Tigress who began to marvel at the steaming hot food as she rubbed her paws together.

"I'm way ahead of you Po," Tigress said in a happy tone as she grabbed a bowl and filled it to the brink with hot steaming noodles, then took a plate filled it with dumplings, and finally filled her cup up with some tea. Po soon followed his love only his portions were a lot bigger than Tigresses which made them both laugh.

The two then began to enjoy their dinner, each telling stories of the others pasts, and telling each other how much they loved one another like every second, with the occasion of a joke from Po every once in a while to see Tigress laugh, as he laughed her cute little laughs. And after about 30 minutes, both Po and Tigress were finished with their delicious dinner and were now sitting on the mountains edge close to their lover, as Tigress was leaning her head softly on her Panda's right shoulder while Po was laying his head on Tigresses, both just looking up at the night sky.

"That was an amazing dinner Po, thank you," Tigress said softly, gently rubbing her head against Po's.

"It was my pleasure Tigress, I'm glad you liked it." Po said as he gave Tigress a gentle kiss on the middle of her forehead. After doing so, Po looked down at his left pants pocket where the little box laid inside, making him remember he one more thing to do to make this night even more special. Po then gently grabbed Tigresses Paws with his own paws.

"Hey Tigress, can I ask you something?" Po asked softly.

"Of course you can sweetie, ask me anything you want," Tigress said while looking up at her love.

"Well we have been together for over 2 years now, and I was just wandering if those two years have been good or sucky?" Po asked softly, making Tigress have a bit of a shocked face from her lovers question.

"Why would you ask such a thing Po? They have been the greatest years of my entire life," Tigress stated in a happy tone before giving Po a sweet kiss on the lips making Po smile and even blush a little.

"Well I'm glad you said that kitten. Because it leads me to my next question, but before I ask it there's something I need to get first." Po stated as he stood up from the ground and walked over to a medium sized rock just a few feet away. Though this made Tigress a little confused, not only because of him going behind the rock but also 'cause she could her him gathering what seemed to be grass or something.

"_What's he doing back there? Getting grass or leaves or something?" _ Tigress thought with a confused tone as she sat there waiting for him to come from behind the rock to see what he was doing. And after a few minutes, Po came from behind the rock carrying something that made Tigresses eyes widen a bit and for her jaw to drop a little.

For it was not grass or anything close to that on what Po was carrying. But was carrying a huge pile of red roses in his arms and you could there were many of them from just the way it stood over Po's head. Once he turned his head to the side making sure he was in the right spot, Po gently laid the pile of rose's right next to Tigress and sat back down.

"Po, where did you get all these roses?" Tigress asked in a shocked tone.

"Just from around here my love, as a matter of fact I got all of these, just last night before our dinner date," Po stated with a grin on his face while looking down at the roses.

"But why Po?" Tigress asked, it wasn't that she didn't like them, she loved them, but didn't know why he got so he many of them.

"Well they are going to help me ask you something my love," Po stated with a smile.

"As you see Tigress, when you gather roses up, they mean something, they tell you something. Like if you have two together it means 'deeply in love with another' when you have three together it means 'I love you' and so on and so forth. Each number of roses has their own unique meanings and feelings." Po said while looking at Tigress who nodded her head in understanding what Po was saying.

"Now, when you have 108 roses together like we do here, it stands for something big my love," Po said, standing up from the ground as he extended his right paw out to Tigress, "Take my hand Tigress, as you need to be standing when I ask this." Tigress then slowly grabbed Po's paw as she could feel her heart begin to beat a little faster. Once Tigress was standing Po took both of her paws and held them softly.

"For you see my kitten, 108 rose's means…" Po said before letting go of Tigresses paws and got down on one knee making Tigress put her paws over her mouth and for her eyes to wide. As Po then pulled out the little box from his pocket, holding it up to Tigress.

"…Please marry me." Po said finishing his sentence, before opening the little box up revealing a beautiful ring inside of it. For this ring was all solid gold and on the top of it, was laying three gorgeous red rubies' each of which had white Chinese lettering. As the first one read 'I', the second one 'Love', and the third one 'You', spelling out "I Love You."

"Tigress, you are the love of my life and I couldn't imagine spending a single day without you, would you do me the honor and privilege of becoming my wife?" Po asked in a hopeful tone, letting a smile appear across his face.

"Oh Po, I don't know what to say? Other than… yes, yes of course I will be your wife," Tigress said as she began to cry tears of joy. Po then slowly stood up from the ground and gently took out the ring from the box and slipped it on to Tigresses right ring finger. Once he did, the two looked at each other both smiling and crying before they embraced each other in a deep loving hug.

"You were right honey, best night ever," Tigress stated, rubbing her head against Po's making him chuckle slightly from his loves words.

"Well I always keep my word, my little tiger lily, or should I say 'My awesome future wife'." Po stated, before he and Tigress gave each other a passionate kiss and headed back to the jade palace, to tell their friends of the wonderful news.

**Well everyone I Hoped You Like This One Shot, I apologize If It Sucked It Was A Quick Idea I Wanted To Do And You Can Mark This As My 40****th**** Kung Fu Panda Story So Leave A Review If You Like.**


End file.
